


Did She Deserve It?

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: She knows she'll be seeing things a lot more differently.





	Did She Deserve It?

Narcissa was very certain she shouldn’t find the sight of Bellatrix completely covered in blood so attractive. She was sure that she was not a normal woman, for a normal one would have screamed and ran as far as she could. Bellatrix wore a crooked grin as she watched Narcissa, her whole body and her virginal white dress dyed a dark red. She didn’t even look ashamed. If she didn’t know better she’d say that Bellatrix was forcing her to decide what to do, who to choose.  
“Did she deserve it?” she asked instead, her voice roughened with both shock and desire. Her dark-haired sister smirked, her bloodied fingers toying with the hem at her long skirt. They looked into each other’s eyes, daring each other something neither knew of. “Tell me, Bella, did she?”  
“Depends on how you look at it,” Bellatrix replied, and as Narcissa rose and stepped over the dead girl’s corpse to kiss her sister they both knew that they’d see things completely differently from now on.


End file.
